


Sunshine and Coffee

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Post-X3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan stumbles across a supposedly dead man in a cafe. He's not sure what you're supposed to say in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9883657035/logan-almost-walks-straight-past-the-guy-sitting).

Logan almost walks straight past the guy sitting outside the cafe without giving him a second glance.

It’s the scent that hits him and makes him stop – makes him realise what he just saw, who he just saw.

The last time he had seen Scott, the man had been half-dead already: his heart had been gone, his mind had been crushed, and it had shown clearly on his face. There had been nothing left of him after Jean had died. Nothing at all.

Sitting in the sunlight, there’s a whole new man. His eyes are bright and his clothes are new and he actually smells as if he’s showered recently. That’s an improvement.

And his eyes…

His eyes aren’t covered.

Logan stands in the centre of the street, allowing frustrated pedestrians to filter past him. He’s staring and that’s rude but it’s not like he’s ever given a fuck about manners anyway. There is no sign of any glasses or visors anywhere near Scott’s face, but the buildings around them are all in tact. Instead of destructive red, his eyes are a sea-foam blue.

His hair is a mess and he’s wearing a striped obscenity of a sweater that their old leader wouldn’t even have recognised. Logan frowns and breathes in through his nose, a deep sniff of the familiar scent on the air. It’s Scott alright. Just doesn’t look like him.

He approaches the guy’s table and looks down dismissively at the foam-filled monstrosity he’s drinking. “Scott?” he barks – but he has nothing to follow it up with. _How come you’re not dead?_

Scott looks up at him with a smile that is too easy and too open. “Hi?” he says cautiously. “Sorry, do I know you?”

Logan looks down at the happy face of a living dead guy and takes a deep breath. Maybe he should walk away and leave Scott to his contentment and his mochaccinos. He’s not strong enough to do that.

“Can I take a seat?” he asks, before he does exactly that anyway.

Life is about to get a lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan hasn’t so much as looked at his drink since he ordered it. It is sitting on their table losing heat while he stares at Scott with undisguised awe.

Scott claims his name is John. Says he woke up in a hospital bed a few months ago with no clue who he was or how he’d got there. Ever since then, he’s been making his way by himself as best he can.

A few months ago.

Right after the incident with Jean.

Logan breathes in and takes the scent of him as deep as he can - there’s a different cologne, soap, shampoo, laundry detergent, but underneath all of that it’s the same scent, the one that always used to drive Logan insane. Just the scent used to be enough to leave him confused on whether he wanted to punch the guy or fuck him. It’s no different now.

“So you knew me?” Scott asks, blinking bright blue eyes at him.

Logan can’t get used to that.

He keeps waiting for a blinding red blast to shoot a hole through his chest.

He nods. “Yeah,” he confirms. “Thought you were dead.”

Scott smiles and leans forward across the table as if the space between them was just too much. “Why? How did I get out here?” he asks. “No one came looking for me. Not until now.”

“I’m not here looking for you, kid,” Logan says. “I’m just here.”

“Well exactly. I disappeared. Didn’t anyone go looking for me?”

“I did.” Logan doesn’t want to think about Alkali Lake. There are no good memories in that place, nothing worth holding onto. “You weren’t where we thought you would be.”

“How? What happened? Don’t I deserve - “

“You heard of mutants?”

The question shuts Scott up, but only for a moment. “They’re on the news a lot,” he answers.

Logan can smell his discomfort, his fear. Mutants don’t have a good rap sheet.

The Brotherhood have seen to that.

“What do mutants have to do with anything?” Scott asks.

It’s almost impossible to stop himself from unsheathing his claws right then and there. Scott is supposed to be their leader, tight-ass that he is. He isn’t supposed to have that look in his eyes when he talks about mutants, not the same ignorant, scared look that most humans wear.

“There’s more to you than you think,” Logan says. “You need to wake up and realise that.”

Scott’s smile has disappeared, replaced by a confused frown. “What are you trying to say?” he asks quietly.

Logan gives half a glance at the other patrons around him, happy customers sunning themselves outside the cafe, before he decides that he doesn’t give a damn about whether or not they overhear. “Those scary mutants you’ve heard about on the news? You’re one of us, bub. Sorry to break it to you.”

Scott’s wide-eyed alarm would be amusing if it wasn’t so damn wrong. Looking at him, this man who isn’t really Scott at all, Logan knows that they’ve got a long way to go.


End file.
